Nakayaki Ruu
|birthplace = Chiba, Japan |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 159 cm |genre = J-pop, K-pop |occupation = singer, dancer, model, actress |active = 2009-Present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2017) UP-FRONT CREATE (2017-Present) |group = BEAT DIVA (2017-Present) Ka-wa-ii! (2014-2017) |generation = 4th generation |acts = Ka-wa-ii!, BEAT DIVA, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Suparara }} Nakayaki Ruu ''' (中山琉) is a Japanese pop idol signed to UP-FRONT CREATE as a member of BEAT DIVA. She's also a former 4th generation member of Ka-wa-ii! and a former Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was initially introduced on April 4, 2009 at the Hello Pro Egg 2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ concert alongside Sato Ayano and Sezaki Azusa. History Early Life Nakayaki Ruu was born on May 6, 1997 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whos' names are undisclosed. Nakayaki auditioned for AKB48 in 2008, but failed to pass. 2009 Nakayaki was introduced as a Hello Pro Egg member at the '''2009 Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ concert on April 4, alongside Sato Ayano and Sezaki Azusa. Nakayaki participated in the Hello Pro Egg single,Koibito, Be Gentle with Saho Akari, Arai Manami and Kaneko Rie. The single was for the anime,What will there Be!. The anime was the #4 most popular anime of 2009. Nakayaki was chosen to replace Umeda Erika in the group Suparara 2010 Nakayaki participated in the stage play To Be or Not to Be, alongside fellow Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin, Takeuchi Akari,and Kudo Haruka. The stage play ran from June 12 until June 18,2010. 2011 Nakayaki participated in Morning Musume's 10th generation auditions. She was a finalist, but failed to pass. In September, Nakayaki went on a temporary hiatus in order to focus on her studies. She returned to her Kenshuusei activities in December 2011. 2012 April 2012,she was one of the only Kenshuusei who participated in the Hello!Project ~Konnichiwa-Chan~ April 2012 '''event. She performed '''Koibito, Be Gentle. 2013 On April 5, Miyamoto Karin and Nakayaki had a joint FC event. 2014 On April 9, Nakayaki was revealed to be a Ka-wa-ii! member, alongside Higo Rino, Aoki Mutsumi, and Saito Arisa. She would start activities in late April and graduate from the Kenshuusei on May 4 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. 2015 On July 16, Nakayaki released her first photobook, Dandelion. Personal Life Family= Nakayaki has a younger sister, Nakayaki Haruna, whose a member of Keyakizaka46. |-|Education= When Nakayaki joined Hello Pro Eggs, she was a 6th year elementary school student. She graduated from high school on March 23, 2016. In April 2016, Nakayaki began university, and plans to get a degree in English. As of 2018 she is currently a 3rd year university student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nakayaki Ruu has acquired: *'Higo Rino': Nakayaki was close to fellow generation-mate, Higo Rino. *'Miyamoto Karin': Nakayaki is also closer to Juice=Juice member, Miyamoto Karin. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Nakayaki Ruu: *'Ruu' (るう): Official nickname; given to her since joining Hello Pro Eggs. *'Ruuchuu' (るうちゅう): Semi-official nickname; used by other members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nakayaki Ruu (中山琉) *'Nicknames:' Ruu (るう), Ruuchuu (るうちゅう) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 158 *'Zodiac:' *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-04-04: Hello Pro Egg **2014-04-06: Ka-wa-ii! Member **2017-08-03: Graduated *'UP-FRONT Status:' **2009-04-04: Member *'Ka-wa-ii! Image Color:' *'BEAT DIVA Image Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2014) **Suparara (2009-2012) **Ka-wa-ii! (2014-2017) *'UP-FRONT Groups:' **BEAT DIVA (2017-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Reading, dancing, scrapbooking *'Specialties:' Dance, rapping *'Favorite Music Genre:' K-pop *'Favorite Food:' Kaagare *'Favorite Sports:' Baseball, tennis *'Charm Points:' Smile *'Motto:' "Never give in." *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Special Generation" by Berryz Koubou, "Kimagure Princess" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Nakamura Ayame Singles Participated in Ka-wa-ii! *Perfect Idol / WONDER RUSH!!! / Akai Seifuku (Debut) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Koibito, Be Gentle (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! *Ohseo no Kuni Kara Konichuwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Final) Works Magazines *2009.08 IDOLTODAY (with Saho Akari, Arai Manami, and Kaneko Rie) *2010.01 Anime Weekly Edition 14 (with Saho Akari, Arai Manami, and Kaneko Rie) *2010.03 LIVE.LOVE.LIFE *2011.10 UTB+ (with Okai Chisato and Eguchi Rin) *2012.03 IDOLTODAY *2013.01 UTB+ Vol 14. (with Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari & Murota Mizuki) TV Appearances *2009.09.16-2011.04.16 What will there Be! (voice of Nakayaki Aya) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Theater *2010.06.12~06.18 To Be or Not to Be (as Asayami Azusa) *2011.10.08~10.17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ Trivia *Out of all the current Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she has been featured in the most magazines. *Nakayaki gets stressed easily. *Kaneko Rie once said not to be fooled by her cuteness,and that she is a villain. *Says she does not like it when people make her wait or waste her time. *Her No.1 goal for 2013 is to learn to have patience. *Is one of the strongest Hello! Project members. *She was close friends with Kaneko Rie. *Her favorite TV show is Teen Titans. *Her favorite movie is Gomenasai. *She said that her work gives her energy through out the day. *She said at first she didn't like short skirts, but has come to like them. *She wants to try a bob hair style. *She has recently had an obsession with pickles and seaweed. *She covers Eguchi Rin on Team Okai. *She cried when Ostuka Aina withdrew from H!P, as she was becoming close with her. *She said the best moment in her life was when she found out that she would be debuting into Ka-wa-ii! Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Suparara Members Category:2009 Debuts Category:May Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume Audition Category:Members from Chiba Category:Births in 1997 Category:Ka-wa-ii!\